


Fucking Stockings

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kinky, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta's a slut for stockings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> the man will get on his knees and beg for u to wear stockings dont fight me on this

They know what they’re doing. They know too well what they’re doing. A sheer, seemingly insignificant scrap of fabric runs down their legs, and they know how it’s going to affect him. With a lift of their legs and a smirk tugging at their lip, they have him.

“Fuck,” he mutters, eyes scraping over the lace.

Uta’s hands immediately reach out to touch them, and they swat them away before he can. He cocks an eyebrow, a feeling of impatience spreading over him.

“No touching yet.” They say firmly, pushing him back and straddling him. “I get to play first.”

He wants to touch them so badly, but allows them to take over, thinking of the reward he’s going to get later and how it’ll all be well worth it. They slide their legs against his, slowly rocking their hips as they do so. His breath catches in his throat, but he plays it off with a cough, not wanting them to have the satisfaction of reducing him to goo so soon.

“You know what I want to do to you?” They ask, their tone teasing and mischievous.

“I could think of a few things,” he replies, unflinching as he rocks his hips into theirs.

“Shh, it’s my time right now.’ They counter, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his jaw. “I think I want to get you completely naked…”

They take this moment to pull away from him and tug on the hem of his shirt, indicating that it’s okay for him to help. He smirks.

“Thought I couldn’t touch anything. This is all you.”

They roll their eyes, but rid him of the shirt themselves, tugging him up and yanking it from his torso. They stare at the revealed skin, and though they’ve seen him completely naked so many times before, they can never quite get used to it. His tattoos are a particular fixation for them, and they run their fingers along the lettering at his neck, lightly before leaning forward to suck on the skin. 

“I think you have a tattoo fetish,” He breathes, craning his neck to give them more access.

“No, I think it’s just you.” They slide their hands down to the front of his baggy pants and begin easing them over his hips. “And you’re in no position to talk about fetishes.”

“Stockings are sexy, I can’t help it.”

They giggle, and lean back once more to get rid of his pants and underwear. They remove their own clothing for good measure, and as they’re about to take off the stockings, his hands stops them.

“Leave them on.” He rasps, completely ignoring the fact that he’s not supposed to be touching them.

“If you insist,” They purr, stretching their body along his and pressing it into him.

He’s hard against their thigh, and he bucks up, desperate for some relief. 

“Hey, patience is a virtue.”

He surprises them by sitting upright and pulling them into his lap.

“A virtue I don’t possess.”

He grinds up against them and they press their face into the crook of his neck, gasping at the feeling of skin-to-skin contact they’d deprived him of. Uta pushes them back and pulls their legs above his shoulders, scooting back until his face is between their legs. 

“Hey -”

They’re cut off as they squeak when they feel his tongue on their body, laving at the spot he knows makes them scream. He keeps this up, and his hair tickles their thighs as he flicks his tongue. 

“No - No more - Please - “

He looks up from their legs,chin wet with their arousal, and smirks.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

“Just fuck me.”

“Guess I’m not the only impatient one, hm?”

He slinks up their body, taking their legs from his shoulders and securing them around his waist. He rubs the head of his cock against their entrance, teasing them - payback for earlier.

“Just do it!” They wine, raising their hips and huffing impatiently.

Normally, he would just tease them even further, but he’s so desperate for release that he can’t be bothered. His hips surge forward, and he sheathes himself inside of them, groaning as their muscles contract around his cock. He sets a fast, rough rhythm, and it’s not long before they’re bucking against each other, chasing the release they both crave so much. Uta finishes soon after they do, and as they’re stroking his hair while he rests against them, he laughs.

“Fucking stockings.’


End file.
